


【沃庄/NC-17】Mid September Heat

by NiganaIndicates



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiganaIndicates/pseuds/NiganaIndicates
Summary: -迫真自我满足产物，假苹果香蕉橘-震撼我马的精神庄沃（？）肉体沃庄，如果8能接受就8要看了





	【沃庄/NC-17】Mid September Heat

**Author's Note:**

> -迫真自我满足产物，假苹果香蕉橘  
> -震撼我马的精神庄沃（？）肉体沃庄，如果8能接受就8要看了

朝九晚五堂里飘着一股苹果派的味道。

最初谁都没认出这个味道的起源。毕竟朝九晚五堂一日千变，早上指不定还是叔公做的三明治和热牛奶的香味、中午就溢满了超市大减价送的橘子味香气。好在三位房客的鼻子都不算挑剔、两位原住民也都不敏感到了迟钝的地步，因此就算有那么点不太舒服的味道大家也都睁一只眼闭一只眼。唯一算得上难办的，或许也只有在面对难搞的客人的时候——比如世界的破坏者——他第一次来的时候就让整个房子里的人都本能地抬起脑袋。本来老老实实坐在里屋的常磐庄吾还以为哪里又出了异类骑士，站起身子就往外跑，然后迎面撞上穿着品红衬衫的来客。

啊。小魔王真有那么一瞬间以为自己掉到了战场中心。硝烟、血、铁锈，还有某种粘腻的莓子味，毫不顾忌地充斥着整个空间，让人后背发毛。Alpha、绝对是alpha，还是超级张扬的那种，如果不赶紧开排气扇绝对会让下一位顾客直接一屁股坐到地上，常磐庄吾紧急分析。他和叔公以前也遇到过类似的情况：突然晕倒的Omega客人和爆炸性蔓延的信息素，那时候店里可完全乱了套。

然而留给常磐庄吾胡思乱想的时间并不多。“还没分化？”破坏者漫不经心地问了一句。情况显而易见，没人能在这样的挑衅下维持冷静：三个未来人攥紧了拳头，甚至连安稳踏实的Beta常磐顺一郎都飘出了一点混杂着齿轮油和干木头的气息。

只有高中生老老实实地冲他点头。

未来会成为魔王的常磐庄吾如今十八岁，不大不小，处于分化和未分化的模糊时间边沿。早点的有十三四岁、晚点的有二十五六；有些人说是要受刺激才会分化、有些人说我人在家中坐喝着凉水也照样。总之因人而异，跨幅极大，导致就算拿月读的高科技平板搜出几十万篇相关论文，也没有个关于第二性别的清晰的定论。常磐庄吾一心想着做王，对这档子事也不太上心。“不管什么性别我都会是王！”他原话如此，伴随着不知从何而来的自信。忠心耿耿的辅佐官从这句话里嗅到了王的气息，几乎是对此感到满意地张开手臂，微微俯下身子，在庄吾身后摆出庆贺的预备式。

他也是在那时候闻到空气中极其淡薄的甜味。

本当来说，战火磨平了未来人的第二性别感官，让他们得以在厮杀中不被过于磅礴猛烈的信息素冲击影响。对于沃兹来说更是如此——他在未来没有窥到逢魔时王信息素的机会，或许是因为毁灭的味道过于沉重，将其他一切可能的甘甜都碾碎磨烂；也可能是逢魔之日的原因，沃兹无从知晓，毕竟逢魔降临录也不是常磐庄吾个人饲养手册。但现在，从他年轻的魔王颈后传出来的这股甜味——他现在可以确定这是一股水果的甜味，混着烘烤得恰到好处的蜂蜜和焦糖香，再多一点就会让人觉得过分甜腻。

“怎么了，沃兹？”常磐庄吾丝毫没有发觉的模样。辅佐官摇摇头，只是恭敬地向他表达了歉意，换来他的魔王十分疑惑的一个歪头。

或许他最近该比以往更加注意对方的状态。沃兹在心里记上这句。

辅佐官向来言出必行。“更加注意”这四个字体现在更频繁地不请自来、更快速地随叫随到、更像个（说好听了是监护人说难听了是跟踪狂）一样跟在独自一人的常磐庄吾身后，这样的行为给心思缜密的月读察觉自是频繁地皱眉头，觉得沃兹如果可能都巴不得变成围巾绕在常磐庄吾脖子上。这个想象本身到没那么有问题，但如果想到常磐庄吾把半张脸塞进围巾里哈气，再想到这围巾其实是个真真切切的人...就有点怪异了。女孩总没法理解男人的思维，每每想到都要从背后一阵恶寒。

她也不好跟常磐庄吾开口。她拿不准对方究竟是完全不知道还是默许。未来的魔王在别的事情上天真单纯，遇到这类东西却会叫人捉摸不透。月读甚至觉得他是知道，才会比以往更依赖沃兹的力量，有事没事都想把辅佐官叫出来转一圈；而后者也确实过于宠他。庄吾不会是把他当成神灯了吧，月读从童话书里猛地抬起脑袋。类似于，未来神灯2068？

倒也不是不可能。

毕竟从某个角度来讲，沃兹也确实是这么个形象。再想想随叫随到又有什么问题呢，反正他们无一不是未来黑户，既没正经工作也没必要日课，她要真的哪天撞上沃兹搬个板凳在河边钓鱼也不会惊讶。再说，只要能帮到常磐庄吾...她会思考这么多，可能也是因为隐约察觉到对方最近不大正常的表现。她说不太准，但总觉得常磐庄吾身上正在有什么发生改变。

就像盯着微波炉里快要烤熟的甜点。

而忧心忡忡的女孩完全不知道这位甜点魔王此刻正在床上，蜷缩着痛不欲生。分化实属一件恶心的事，比任何从外界受来的痛都要更深刻、更叫人反胃，简直是要把他从内里剥开，一层层菠萝般的棱壳被抽出、脱落，让里面柔嫩脆弱的部分暴露在空气中。燥热感夹着汗渗出皮肤却得不到缓解，只让他感到粘腻异常。常磐庄吾觉得这实在是煎熬，本以为前几天那种要呕不呕的感觉就已经足够难受（他很快发现待在沃兹身边能减轻这份痛苦，于是变本加厉地找借口呼唤对方），没想到实际分化时才发现以往全是预热。

他口干舌燥，却觉得自己是某种多汁果实，如今被沿着中轴线剌开，从里面流出浓稠晶亮的蜜。

“沃兹。”常磐庄吾忍着颤抖，把手伸向床沿。“你在的吧？”

他完全卸下力气，任由胳膊打向坚硬的床屉。

“...我的魔王。”他的辅佐官捧住他落下的手，试图将它放回庄吾胸前。但刚刚还有气无力的高中生此刻又有了天大的力气，抓着沃兹的力度几乎要把掌骨从中折断。沃兹不甚了解分化时的痛，因他未曾有过这种经历，此刻却能从常磐庄吾紧咬着的嘴唇里猜测到魔王的口腔内部必然已经血迹斑斑，在未来一周要面临发炎的折磨。辅佐官通常是理智的，也必须是理智的，如今更是如此；他必须要用这些无关紧要的想法填满大脑，以不被这腻人的蜜味海浪淹没。他的魔王在被分化所折磨，而他无能为力，除非——

“标记我，”常磐庄吾抬起眼睛，体现出震人的凶狠。“标记我，沃兹。”他命令。

沃兹分不出他在说这句话的时候到底保有多少理智。

但沃兹不可能拒绝，无论从哪个方面。常磐庄吾的嘴唇软到惊人，热气擦过脸颊的时候就足够让辅佐官后背发凉，某种从未经历过的急切感让他解开对方睡衣扣子的动作显得十分粗暴。沃兹迫切地想和他的魔王接吻，而对方似乎比他更加着急，两只胳膊紧紧环绕他的脖颈，半是强迫地让他不得从亲吻中逃离。痛苦并没有减轻，常磐庄吾仍觉得浑身胀痛，后颈最甚，浑身像是岩浆般滚烫，而沃兹的碰触就是落在皮肤上的雨，让他无处发泄的热量挥散在空气中。

“请允许我。”常磐庄吾听到辅佐官含糊不清地说到，从过于宽松的睡裤里捞出他的腰。成年人的手指细长，陷进准备已久的后穴时没有带来任何庄吾想象中的疼痛，反倒是怪异的渴求感占了上风，光是在里面试探性地戳动就足够让庄吾耐不住呻吟。此刻他真想象自己是一块蜜，正在被沃兹捧在手心里舔舐。他的乳首颤抖膨胀，甚至产生了可能会产乳的错觉，下身也湿得不像样；肠液随着抽动汩汩涌出，让沃兹平日里捧着书脊的手指黏成一片。

但这还远远不够。

“可以进来了。”常磐庄吾把环抱着沃兹的胳膊松开，整个人砸进床里，呈现出毫无防备的大敞姿态。他的辅佐官一愣，镇定的神情就这样破开一角，从里面露出叫人感到些许危险的本质，可他进入的动作仍然足够缓慢。他总是以保护自己的魔王为第一位。常磐庄吾想到这件事时不知为何地感恼窝火，于是收紧了穴肉，听到沃兹泄出隐忍的呻吟——而就算这样他的动作也没有加快分毫。

常磐庄吾有种被从内贯穿的不适，好在仅仅是片刻——被沃兹插入的感觉好得过分，他甚至没有察觉自己已经舒服地吊着泪。他只希望能更快一点，再深一点，也这样说了，于是辅佐官便如他命令的一般猛烈地进入他，下身的撞击变得又凶又狠，每次顶到宫口时都要让庄吾绷紧身子，喘息着吐出一串无意义的呻吟。他一直在发出命令，诸如“再深一点”“再用力一点”，却因为被插入而失去了气势，更像是甜甜地在沃兹耳边索求。勾引的效果好得过分，辅佐官操弄的动作正如他所愿地再次加快，穴口被肏得红肿，让庄吾连反应的时间都没有就达到了高潮。沃兹尚想要从猛然夹紧的后穴里逃脱，却被魔王紧紧搂住，同时撕咬入侵的嘴唇叫他无法兼顾，几乎是被强制地射在了庄吾体内。

“...您太乱来了。”二人好不容易分开（庄吾被内射时实在颤抖的太厉害，导致沃兹不完全不敢动作）时，辅佐官半皱着眉头抱怨。他并不介意顺着庄吾的性子胡闹，尤其这个胡闹还有令人满意的结果。常磐庄吾很明显已经脱离了分化的苦海，现在充斥着整个空间的甜腻正在凝固，变成松饼、苹果酱和糖霜，如同雪花般轻飘飘地落下。分化消耗了太多体力，导致他的魔王已经开始犯困，眼皮打战，只剩下握着沃兹的手还不愿松开。

“睡吧。”沃兹亲吻他的额头。“我会一直陪着您，我的魔王。”

第二天的饭后甜点是苹果派。沃兹看到的时候差点再次从正在做俯卧撑的盖茨身上绊过去，反倒是常磐庄吾看起来无比镇定，甚至积极主动地切了五块分给大家。给辅佐官的那块要稍微大一点，沃兹察觉到，不动声色地扬起了嘴角。

虽然味道不赖，但他已经尝过更好吃的了。常磐庄吾看着他，像是什么都不明白地眨眨眼，把自己的那一块也放进沃兹的盘子里。

“如果要吃的话，随时都有哦。”他的魔王说。


End file.
